In recent years, various inverter-integrated electric compressors configured to be integrated with inverter units have been proposed as compressors for air conditioners to be mounted on vehicles. Such an inverter-integrated vehicle-air-conditioner electric compressor has an inverter accommodating portion (inverter box), which accommodates an inverter unit for converting direct-current power supplied from a high-voltage power supply into three-phase alternating-current power to supply the electric motor with the power, integrated with the periphery of a housing accommodating an electric motor and a compression mechanism, and is configured to change the rotational speed of the electric compressor according to the air-conditioning load (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Such an inverter unit has a high-voltage cable, which leads to a high-voltage power supply for driving the electric motor, connected thereto and high-voltage component such as a capacitor or an inductor provided for the power supply line. The inverter unit also has a low-voltage circuit and component for control and communication, in order to control the inverter unit. The inverter unit and an electric system for control and communication are configured to be communicable while being isolated by a photocoupler or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-233820
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-113486
Patent Document 3: The publication of Japanese Patent No. 3760887